Les oubliés
by Nyu72
Summary: Un monde de violence où les personnages de différents mondes sont obligés de se battre entre eux pour pouvoir survivre... Mais sont-ils vraiment les plus à plaindre ?


_Même si cela n'intéresse personne, il faut que j'écrive ces mots. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait trouver cette lettre en venant dans cette cellule nous remplacer, non. Ici, nous n'avons le droit qu'à une chambre par combattants. Ma sœur et moi formons un duo donc nous pouvons rester ensemble dans cet horrible endroit. C'était sans doute la seule bonne nouvelle que j'avais entendu depuis notre arrivée ici... Une simple pièce, sans fenêtre, juste des barreaux qui nous séparent des chambres des autres participants. Enfin, vous la verrez sans doute si vous lisez ces mots, qui que vous soyez. Beaucoup de choses seraient à dire si je voulais raconter notre histoire mais pourtant, je ne peux le faire ici. Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps maintenant. Je voudrais juste..._

J'arrêtai d'écrire un moment et regardai ma petite sœur. Elle vomissait encore à vide. Ses régurgitations étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. Bien sûr, nous n'avions rien mangé depuis si longtemps maintenant. Pour avoir le droit de manger, il fallait gagner, telle était la règle érigée par la Créa-Main. Le problème, c'était que pour gagner, il fallait participer. La Créa-Main nous avait tous créés, et les mondes dans lesquels nous nous battons l'étaient par son frère, le Gant. Elle était invulnérable et nous la craignions tous. Nous savions qu'elle pouvait nous éliminer comme elle nous avait créé mais, des fois, je me demandais si ce sort n'était pas préférable. De ce que j'avais entendu, ni la Créa-Main, ni son frère ne décidaient qui étaient les combattants du jour. La Créa-Main désignait ceux qui choisissaient comme étant 'les joueurs'. Chaque jour prenaient place dix combats terribles entre nous. Parfois, certains combattaient dix fois le même jour et, s'il en revenait victorieux, ils avaient droit à un magnifique festin. Combien de fois avais-je vu Pikachu, Link et Mario des cellules à côté manger plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient ? Mais cela nous était interdit. J'avais bien essayé de leur mendier un peu de nourriture, au moins pour Nana, mais ils avaient toujours refusé. Je les comprenais quelque part, ils s'étaient battus vaillamment pour cela. Nous ne le méritions pas.

Les corps que nous avait offert la Créa-Main étaient incroyablement tenaces. Pas résistant, non, mais ils nous étaient impossible de mourir à cause d'une blessure ennemi lorsque nous étions dans l'arène. La seule manière de perdre un combat était de tomber de la zone de combat. La chute était très douloureuse et chacun de nous y avait eu droit au moins une fois. Notre pire ennemi était le vide. Lorsque l'on m'avait dit cela pour la première fois, j'avais réprimé un sourire. La Créa-Main nous avait à tous offert un passé, des souvenirs, une raison d'être, et la notre était justement de braver le vide pour atteindre les sommets. La réalité nous avait vite rattrapés. Même à deux contre un, nos adversaires restaient tenaces. Certains étaient des héros qui prétendaient avoir sauvé des mondes plusieurs fois, d'autres avaient parcouru des galaxies entières et étaient équipés avec un véritable arsenal de combat futuriste. Pourtant, nous leur faisions face à chaque fois et nous battions à armes égales. Nous avions eu notre lot de victoires et de défaites. Mais tout cela, c'était avant.

Pour gagner, il fallait participer et, pour participer, il fallait être choisi par 'les joueurs'. Cela faisait une semaine que nous n'avions pas bougés de notre cellule. Dès les premiers signes de faim, j'avais commencé à hurler à ces 'joueurs' s'ils m'entendaient, mais ils n'avaient pas répondu. Ils ne nous avaient pas choisis. Ils ne nous choisiraient plus. La raison était simple, la Créa-Main créait de nouveaux combattants très souvent mais le nombre de combats par jour était resté le même. Les 'joueurs' devaient réclamer les nouveaux pour voir ce dont ils étaient capables et, s'ils en aimaient bien un. Il revenait jour après jour, prenant ainsi la place de l'un des anciens combattants. C'était ce qui avait du nous arriver. Les 'joueurs' avaient perdu leur intérêt en nous et nous finirions par mourir de faim dans cette prison. Et quand bien même quelqu'un nous choisirait maintenant, nous n'étions plus en état de gagner.

– Po... po... m'appela faiblement ma sœur.

J'essayai de répondre mais je n'avais plus utilisé ma voix depuis que je m'étais égosillé à l'appel des 'joueurs'. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me levai pour avancer vers elle mais tombai immédiatement à genoux et commençai à déglutir. Notre cellule s'était remplie de ces immondices qui sortaient de nos corps mais nous n'y pouvions rien. Seuls les meilleurs pouvait demander un nettoyage de la cellule par la Créa-Main. Elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que tout redevienne comme avant mais sa loi était claire et elle s'y tenait plus que quiconque. Je m'approchai de Nana. Elle avait enlevé sa capuche rose et ses cheveux bruns étaient sales et emprunts du vomi dans lequel nous nous étions évanouis la veille. Elle portait son maillet en bois qu'elle me tendit.

– Tue... moi... prononça-elle.

Je secouai faiblement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Nous avions totalement perdus espoir mais les miracles arrivaient parfois. Nous avions vécu des situations difficiles dans les montagnes mais jamais nous n'avions abandonné.

– Souffre... trop...

Le maillet était à présent dans mes mains, l'avais-je pris ? Je ne savais plus trop. Je ne savais plus rien. Que faire ? Plus personne ne nous choisirait, nous ne combattrions plus, nous ne mangerions plus et nous ne pourrions jamais retourner dans ce passé factice que la Créa-Main nous avait offert pour nous motiver au combat. Tout espoir était anéanti, le calme dans les cellules prouvaient que nous étions encore en plein milieu de la journée. Personne ne nous voyait personne de nous dérangerait.

– S'il te plaît... me supplia une dernière fois ma petite sœur.

Je levai son maillet au dessus de ma tête et tombai en arrière en glissant sur une flaque de vomi. J'avais perdu tant de force, et ma vision était si trouble. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, je le savais. Mais je n'allais pas laisser Nana souffrir seule dans cette cellule. Je me relevai, forçai sur mes jambes, levai le maillet de Nana, puis l'abattis rapidement sur son crâne. Elle hurla de douleur et je recommençai. Je recommençai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais. Le maillet finit par me glisser des mains alors que je me dirigeai vers le bout de papier sur lequel j'avais commencé à écrire. Les gouttes du sang de Nana, qui tâchait ma tenue bleue, tombaient sur le papier rendant certains mots illisibles. J'attrapai lentement le stylo et terminai ma dernière phrase avant de m'endormir pour toujours.

_Je voudrais juste que quelqu'un se rappelle encore de nous..._


End file.
